Angels Are Never Free
by sain-kookie
Summary: Sora and Roxas are fallen angels who live in a world where people are sold into slavery. they are sold to two handsome men. But now people are after them. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! RixuXSora, AxelXRoxas, LeonXCloud
1. Chapter 1

Sain-Kookie: Here is a story and the full summary is below

**Sain-Kookie:** Here is a story and the full summary is below. I am going to see if I get a few reviews for this chapter and if I don't get any I'll discontinue the story… or only finish writing it for cyclone5000 cuz she inspired my to write my stories on fanfiction.

Enjoy my story and I enjoy all criticism cuz it helps me write an even better story than I could do with my simple imagination high off of caffeine and sugar! -

-- -- -- --

**Summary: **Sora and Roxas are fallen angels that live in a world where people are sold into slavery. The person who kidnapped Sora and Roxas wants to sell them together so he can make a lot of money since they are so kawaii and innocent. Lost of people want to buy them (A/N: I know I would!) Now Sora and Roxas have to deal with perverts, fan girls (and boys), pedophiles, evil organization... That is if Riku and Axel don't try and help them.

-- -- -- --

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

-Thinking-

_- Angels talking telepathically-_

"_Angel Talk"_

-- -- -- --

**Rating: **Bit of violence, abuse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts but this story plot is mine! Careful, I bite-

* * *

_Flashback…or Foreshadowing? You decide. (p.s. Sora &Roxas are 16-going-17)_

_Everything was pitch black when a young boy with brown spiky hair and beautiful white wings woke up. Using his hand to support himself, the boy stood up._

_Turning around, he searched for something. Not finding what he was looking for, he starts to call out._

"_Roxas... Roxas where are you? Please don't leave me too!!" Tears began to brim around his eyes. Not wanting to feel pathetic, he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the clothing he was wearing, a white robe._

_A warm cool breathe was soon felt on the back of his neck, making him shiver at the feeling. Fear made his skin crawl since he did not know who was behind him._

"_Sora, you're such a lovely angel… you'll make such a good toy along with your twin just like your older brother. So many people would want you both. I wonder though why both of you would go to heaven. Your beauty is so great it should be a sin."_

_The boy now known as Sora felt the man behind him move around. Sora stiffened when he felt rough hand grab his wrists and spin him around. He was then face with cruel yellow eyes filled with lust and desire._

_A part of what the man said finally registered to his brain. His eyes meet the sadistic looking eyes before he asked:_

"_What did you do to Roxas? How do you know about my brother Cloud? He was kidnapped a few years ago!"_

_Sora started to struggle, trying to get away from what seemed a nightmare. He opened up his wings and tried to gain more of an advantage by trying to fly away._

_The man smirked as he let one of Sora's wrists go only to grab something in his coat. A volt of electricity ran from Sora's neck and then through out his body. It was at that moment that he noticed he had a collar on his neck._

_Busy thinking and still in a daze because of the shock, he fail to notice the man pull out a needle form his coat. All he felt was a pricking sensation on his arm before everything fell numb and he fell it to the arms of some one. That was all he remembered as he fell into what seemed a deep slumber._

-- -- --

(Normal Pov)

Sora woke up to a blinding light and a warm body he was pressed next to. Looking to his side he saw he was curled up next to Roxas, who was wide awake.

"_Roxas, where are we?" _Noises came even louder and clear than before. Sora saw that he and his twin brother (who was older) were in a cage aside some other cages filled with people. Sora felt scared and the only thing he felt he could do was cuddle up closer to Roxas, hoping he knew what to do.

Roxas knew what his younger brother was feeling and that only made him feel helpless. He knew why they were here in cages unlike his young brother. Looking at Sora he responded.

"_These people along with us are going to be sold into slavery, but don't worry cause we're gonna stick together. They want to sell us together so I'll be here to protect you."_

Sora couldn't help but feel better knowing his brother, his only family would stay with him. Looking around, he noticed that they cages were on a stage and there were people looking at them with greed in their eyes.

Sora cutely turned his head to the side and began to scan the crowd. His eyes soon fell upon a face with aqua colored eyes and silver hair staring intently at him. A blush crept onto Sora's face because of the intense gaze he was given.

Noticing this, Roxas turned to look at the direction Sora. He was awed when he spotted a red headed man with piercing green eyes.

"_Sora, what where you looking at?" _Sora felt his blush grow a deeper shade of red as he responded to Roxas.

"_I was looking at the man with silver hair, you know the one standing next to the red head." _Roxas felt a bit of relief knowing his brother didn't blush because of the red headed man. What he couldn't understand was why he felt relieved when heard the information.

-- -- --

(At the same time with Riku and Axel)

Riku and Axel came here to buy some new boy toys, but what they were not expecting to find was two beautiful angels, literally!

Riku had his eyes set on the young angel with cinnamon colored hair. He saw the boy turn his head cutely and then found their eyes meeting.

He couldn't help but be caught into those deep pools of azure eyes. Riku smirked when he saw the boy turn his face around with a blush on his face. He had to have that boy before anyone would try to destroy his innocence.

Axel on the other hand was paying attention to the brunette's blonde companion. He was to busy adoring his body to bother with anything else. The only thing that was rushing through his mind was he had to have the blond angel.

Riku and Axel were so deep in their desires that they failed to notice the biding was about to start. Once Ansem was talking about the twins did they pay attention. Looking each other in the eyes, they both knew what to do…buy the twin angels.

-- -- --

(With Sora and Roxas)

He and Sora turned his head to see a man with long silver hair and yellow looking eyes walk to the edge of the stage where a podium was now placed. They heard him talk in a strange new language but they could still sorta understand him.

"The bidding for these two will begin. Their names are Sora and Roxas, whom are also fallen angels. Sora had the brown spiky hair. Roxas is of course the one with the blonde spiky hair and they both have blue beautiful eyes." The man stated all this while pointing at Sora and Roxas. They could feel all the eyes on them.

"Do I hear 500 dollars for them?" People started to immediately raise the bid, trying to out bid each other as if it were a game. Slowly people started to drop their biddings for them.

"Do I hear 20,000? No… going once. Going twice-" He was cut in when two voices were loudly here in the room.

"500,000 dollars." Sora and Roxas raised their hand at the outburst, trying to find the source. What they found was a red head and a silver headed boy smirking at the twin angels. (A/N: Duh! They are superbly rich in my story after all!)

The man looked awed, but quickly wiped it off his face. Seeing no one was raising a bid, he closed the bid and started to move the twins' cage off the stage.

"Well, here you go gentle men. Now, about the payment." Riku quickly handed the greedy man a signed check. Ansem left, pocketing the check and got ready to start a new auction.

"Hello there. My name is Riku and the red headed pyro is Axel." Riku offered a small smile as he opened their cage. Axel decided to pop up at that moment and scared both of the younger boys.

"The car is all set Riku, let's get our little angels home before some one decides to steal them away to the devil." Axel turned his attention to Roxas and helped him out of the cage. He quickly put something on Roxas' neck and Riku did them same thing to Sora.

"These collars tell other people you belong to us. It will protect you from a lot of traders, so make sure you never take it off. Understand?" Roxas and Sora nodded their head in a similar motion.

Axel and Riku lead the angels to their car, which was a Mercedes Bends. Bewilderment was written all over the innocent angels faced, not knowing what the thing was even though it did look pretty.

The younger boys were put inside and buckled. "We really need to teach them a lot, I mean they can't even talk." Axel sighed as he got in the driver's seat.

"I know what you mean…Maybe we could get Leon's angel to teach them some basic things, like talking or we could just ask Leon how he did it." Sora looked at the seat that was in front of him, wondering what the two men meant.

Both feeling tired, they curled their wings around themselves to serve as a blanket to keep them warm. Roxas and Sora soon feel asleep in the comforting seats.

-- -- --

Sora and Roxas woke up to the feeling of being in carried in someone's strong but safe arms. When they looked up they saw Axel and Riku, taking the twins somewhere.

Too tired to do anything they feel asleep once again in their arms. Once Axel and Riku felt the evened, soft breathe of their angels did they begin to talk.

"I'm going to take Roxas into my room and seeing how Sora's cuddling with you, I assume he's going to sleep with you." Smirking, Riku walked off, with a cute sleeping Sora in his arms.

Roxas and Sora woke up once again but this time it was already morning and they were in soft comfortable beds, not by each other's side.

_-Roxas, where are you?- _Looking around, Sora found some clothes that seemed to be the right size for him at the edge of the bed. Taking off the white robe, Sora put on the clothes he had and began to explore the room.

_-Sora, are you okay? I'm in a room and I found some clothes, if you don't have any, I'll come looking for you- _Sora couldn't help but feel happy that his brother was still with him…in a way of speaking…literally.

_-Its alright Rox, I have clothes here too. Maybe it's from those people who bought us yesterday, they seem nice enough to- _Sora smiled at the thought of Riku…if he remembered his name correctly.

Riku had just came through the door only to find Sora dress and a smile on his face. It looked as if he was talking to someone. He did remember that the man named Ansem at the auction did some research on angels.

Ansem said in his reports that angels can speak in their own language and can also talk to each other telepathically. It was thanks to Ansem after all that they had angels…he would have to train angel to talk and hide their wings so they wouldn't be in the way though.

Riku was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Sora get out of the bed and walk towards him. Riku had a hard time trying to control himself from jumping on Sora when he came up and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Sora, you ready to go see your brother?" Understanding what Riku said, Sora nodded his head eager to be with his twin.

When they arrived to Axel's room, they heard laughter. Roxas was on the floor laughing at Axel while he had a pout on his face like a little kid who lost his favorite toy.

"You ready to go Axel? We told Leon we'd be there at his place by 10'o clock." Riku was still wondering what had happened between the two. It didn't matter cause he would eventually find out.

As they walked toward the car, the chattering that was going between Sora and Roxas began. They would occasionally laugh at something one of them said.

"You know Riku, I'm dieing to find out what they are talking about…let's hurry up so that way they can speak normally so I can listen into their conversations." Riku laughed at his friends attics. The four males had reached the car and had buckled in, though the two angels remembered how so they didn't need help form their two masters.

"That won't matter cuz they can still speak in their angel language even if we do teach them how to speak properly." Remembering when he saw Roxas laughing he decided now would be a good time to bother him about it.

"So Axel, what were you and Roxas talking about earlier that made him laugh? And don't trying lying to me cuz I was there with Sora and we both saw it."

Fidgeting around, Axel finally responded, "He wanted me to tell him about you, only a little though. You know, just stuff about what you like."

Raising an eye brow, Riku dared ask him, "And what did you say that made him laugh?"

"I told him all you like is your gayness and people's anus." The nervous reply was awarded with a smack on the head.

Roxas and Sora saw this and laughed at their childish acts. The angel had noticed that the car had stopped in front of a house that was just as big as the one they were living in. Riku and Axel helped them out of the car and lead their angels up to the door.

Roxas and Sora felt a bit scared, not knowing what was going to happen. Sora stayed close to Roxas, his small hand clinging to Roxas' sleeve.

The door opened and the group was greeted to a brown haired man with stormy grey eyes. His stormy eyes softened when they fell upon two angels' features.

"Come on in, he's been waiting for your angels since you told me. Huh, they kind of look like him with the spiky hair and blue eyes…" The man trailed off as he let his guests into his home.

The group was lead into a large living room, with snacks sitting on a table in the middle of the couches. Sitting on one of the couches was an angel with blond spiky hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"Cloud!!" Upon seeing the angels face, the two other angels ran up to him and hugged him. Cloud only saw two blurs of brown and blond come up and hug him tightly.

"Sora, Roxas?" When he finally realized whom was hugging him did he smile brightly and returned the hug. The three masters just stared at the other three wondering what was going on. Knowing the twins were not going to be able to respond, they decided to ask Cloud instead.

"Cloud, I really hate to spoil this touching moment but-" Leon cut in while Axel was talking, getting straight to the point.

"How do you already know these two?" He stared intensely at the three angels, hoping he would get a respond. Sora quite frightened at the stare they were receiving cuddled closer to Cloud.

Patting Sora on the back softly, he tried to calm him down. Showing him there was nothing to fear, he started to soothe him with calming words.

"_It's going to be okay Sora, Leon being my jealous, caring master he is, just wants to know how I meet you. He may seem rough and tough but he is actually quite caring of his friends and family. Leon will like you both once you get to know him." _He gave Sora an assuring smile before he let go of Sora and Roxas.

"Okay." And with that the two angels got up and sat next to Cloud. Leon, becoming impatient asked again.

"So Cloud?" Sighing, Cloud told the three owners their story of how the know each other.

"Well, when I was still living in the angel world (A/N: No, its not heaven. I don't want to use it cause I want to have a different plot. I could also upset some one so no. KAY!? Back to the story) I had two brothers that I took care of and lived with before I was kidnapped." Cloud's eyes flicked to the two angels sitting next to him.

"Lots of angels had been disappearing at that time. It was the time that our world had been discovered by two other worlds. One was the human race, which we knew very little about. And the other world was one we angles hoped would never have to see again. The demon world." Sora's face was a bit pale, not liking when they talked about the demons.

"The demons have been looking for…the keys to the light. If you're wondering what the light is, it's what kept all demon or the darkness as we angels put it, locked away in their world. But the greedy hearts of the humans who came and would capture us slowly was allowing the door to their world to be opened."

"I wouldn't allow my brothers to leave our house, since the traders were roaming all over our world. Also because of the fact that the demons were also walking around in our world killing or kidnapping the angels. Our parents had died trying to protect us form the demons six years ago, so I was naturally very protective over them when they demons came back. But one day when I was outside getting supplies we needed in the house, I was caught by the traders. That was the last time I ever saw the angel world."

When Cloud had finished their story, though the three humans knew that was hiding something, they stared at the three.

Sora was cuddled up next to Roxas, looking ready to fall asleep. Roxas was trying to pay attention. He had more patience than Sora since he was older than him. It was also the fact that he had to take care of himself and his twin when Cloud was kidnapped.

"So Cloud, these little angels that we bought are actually your little brothers. Hmm, who would have thought of that?" Quirked Axel as he had his gaze on a certain little blond that he owned.

Sora whispered two words, in the normal 'human language' just before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, unaware of the dangers in the world. "Ansem did…"

All of the eyes in the room turned to Sora as he spoke. Cloud was going to ask him what he meant before he saw him resting against Roxas.

"I wonder what Sora meant by that. Do you have any idea Cloud?" Riku just looked at Cloud, wondering if even he would know.

"No, I don't remember who kidnapped me. That was about three years ago. You should ask him once he wakes up." That was all the information Cloud could offer to the three masters in the room.

"Wait Cloud, how will he ask him if he and Roxas don't even know how to speak anything but angel?" Chuckling at Riku, Cloud responded.

"Sora and Roxas are very special. They can learn and adapt to things very easily and quickly. You heard Sora talk normally right now and I didn't teach him anything. I bet if you continue to talk to them, by tomorrow they should be able to talk but mostly basic things."

"They already know how to hide their wings, they just haven't gotten use to it. You should take Sora and Roxas home… Oh, I almost forgot. Roxas and Sora are both deathly allergic to peanuts, and cinnamon but not as badly as peanuts though. And for your own safety, make sure they do not get a hold of sugar. Bye now! Come back to visit soon and I swear I'll kill you if you hurt my little brothers." Cloud had and evil glint in his eyes as he said the last bit of information.

Riku took Sora into his arms and Axel just walked aside Roxas. Getting into the car, they made their way back home. Riku went to his room and rested next to Sora in the bed. Axel did the same thing with Roxas, thought he did cuddle up to Axel before he closed his eyes and dreamed away.

* * *

**Sain-Kookie: **Well, there you have the first chapter. Yes, I know it sucked but don't yell at your computer, tell me in a review. I promise to make the story better as soon as I finish updating my other stories and uploading my other stories!

Please go on my profile and vote on my poll. If you haven't read the summaries for the stories, they are under the quotes. Thanks, have a kookie! **(:)**


	2. Important Anouncement

**Sain-Kookie: **Hello my fans of my work, not of me (not that cared at all, I just like your reviews.)

Sorry, pessimistic moment there. So as I was saying I know I haven't reviewed in a while but I was busy since I am moving cause we are losing our house and I just entered high school and have all advanced classes (such as AVID 9, Adv. Biology, Adv. English 9, Algebra 2) so do not be surprised if I do not up load soon.

Trust my words here that I will upload all my stories, even the one's I don't even have on the website soon. Just give me a while cause I can't really use the internet since I have to go all the way to the library AND I'm only able to go al least one a week.

I will **TRY**to update a chapter every week because I sort of have a plot line but I'm having technical difficulties writing them…I just need to know how to write them good enough so you won't through pitchforks at me. I am gonna ask you all to give me SOME advice so I can finish my stories that you want quicker

Also, I will only post chapters of the stories I already have on this website but once I finish one, I will post one of my many (and when I mean many I mean about seven to twenty, but still growing ideas) that I have on here when I have the chance.

I will replace his chapter soon enough, so enjoy any other story you have. And don't forget to vote cause I have a new poll now so hurry before I change or remove it, kay?

But if you want a free _**PAGE**_, note I say _**PAGE **_of the work I have for this story, then please feel free to message or review here and leave your e-mail too.

If you're ever feel like wanting to take my ideas as your own, only using a different criteria, for instance D.N. Angel or so on, also message or review to me.

So if you EVER want a short preview of a story I have, even if I haven't even gotten it on the website, feel free to message me. Well enjoy this website while you can still breathe.


End file.
